


Human Again

by UnadulteratedLoafing



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 17:25:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnadulteratedLoafing/pseuds/UnadulteratedLoafing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas' experiences as a human are portrayed in series of vignettes.</p><p>Little bit of fluff, little bit of angst. And I don't love the ending. Is it really Destiel? Nobody knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Human Again

I. Dean rolled down all the windows and all the and sped down the highway. The hot air blew around the impala, Sam was slumped over in the backseat and the radio was turned down to a dull murmur.  
"Dean," Cas whispered from the passenger seat.  
"What?" Dean hissed through a single breath.  
"I think something is wrong."  
"What is it, Cas?" Dean said, a slight panic in his voice.  
"I can't seem to stay conscious," he said quietly.  
Dean chuckled, "You need to get yourself some sleep, eight hours a day. I'll pull into the truck stop ahead, we could all use a couple hours."  
Dean looked over at Cas, he was already slumped against the window frame.  
"Sleep tight, Buddy."

II. "Dean," Sam whispered. "You have to say something about it."  
"I'm just saying, why do I gotta do it?" Dean hissed back.  
"He likes you better!"  
"He does not!" Dean protested.  
Sam raised his eyebrow and smirked.  
"Oh alright, but you owe me one."  
Dean found Cas watching television in his room. He still wore his trench coat and had his feet propped up on the coffee table.  
"Hello Dean. Tell me, why does the blue creature eat all of the cookies?"  
"He had a craving. Now Cas, when was the last time you took a shower?"

III. It was hard to sleep in the bunker. The room was private, the pillows comfortable, but some nights, Dean wanted to be reminded that there was still a world going on out there. People still went out and about, cars still drive on the highway, and to them, the world wasn't ending each day. He stepped outside in his flannel pajama pants and gray t-shirt to sit on the single concrete step. After a few moments, he heard the door creak open.  
"Cas, what are you doing up?"  
"I found myself unable to sleep. I keep seeing the angels falling."  
"Nightmares happen sometimes, but you have to let it move on. You couldn't have seen it coming."  
Dean swore he could see Cas' eyes watering up.  
"Do you get 'nightmares' often, Dean?"  
"Sometimes," he admitted. "I had some pretty bad ones about a year ago when I thought I lost someo- something real important."  
The stars began to get swallowed up as the sun rose and Dean didn't even say anything when Cas rested his head on his shoulder. 

IV. "C'mon, Cas. We gotta go get dinner."  
"Why do I need to come with you?" groaned Cas.  
"Because Sammy is hard at work and we wanna get this case solved," he said grabbing his jacket.  
Cas dragged himself off the couch and out the motel door.  
 _Thank you_ , mouthed Sam.  
Dean winked and closed the door behind them.  
After a couple of minutes down the road, Dean pulled into a parking lot of a small bar.  
"I thought we were getting food?"  
"We are, this is just a quick pit stop. And you need to get off that couch, you have been watching way too much television, my friend."  
"That may be so..." Cas trailed off. Dean made some vague motion towards the bartender who slid over two beers. He uncapped them both and slid one to Cas.  
"So tell me," he said. "What's bothering you?"  
Castiel looked at the bottle sitting on the bar and sighed. "I saw Hester the other day."  
"Where?" Dean asked.  
While we were at the supermarket. She was with another man and a young boy. She looked happy and I didn't want to change that."  
"You could have said something to me, Cas."  
"You also seemed happy."

V. The sun had not yet risen, but the boys sat in the booth of a Waffle House. A tired-eyed waitress nearing the end of their shift brought them coffee and took their orders.  
"Are you going to finish that?" Cas asked with his mouth full.  
Sam looked wide-eyed across the table.  
"Cas, did you already finish your pancakes?"  
Cas swallowed, "Yes, and they were very satisfying." He poked Dean with the back of his fork. "I said, are you going to finish that?"  
"I'm telling you, you need to eat three meals a day, or this is going to happen again. I'm not giving you my food again," said Dean.  
The three sat in silence until Sam turned to signal to the waitress that they were ready for the check. Dean slipped three sausage links over to Cas' plate.  
"I wasn't hungry anyway," he said to no one in particular. 

VI. "Are we there yet?"  
"Cas, we've only been on the road for two hours. We need to get to Nebraska and we're only in Tennessee."  
"So how much longer?" Cas whined.  
"Probably another day," Dean said handing him a map, all the while keeping an eye on the road. "We're all the way down there, and we need to get all the way up here."  
Cas quickly turned towards the window.  
"What's wrong, Cas?" asked Sam after a few minutes had passed.  
"We could get there much faster if I hadn't..." his voice trailed off.  
"I know. It's okay, Cas, just sit tight and listen to the radio."


End file.
